Vocaloid Trash
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Um Trash, uma Madeline e uma Charlotte entediadas. A Miku se chama Sarisa e mora no Brasil, Len tem um dragão chamado Cirius e o Nexo continua perdido. Não nos responsabilizamos por danos aos seus olhos e/ou neurônios.
1. Chapter 1

_Título original: _Vocaloid RPG_  
>Autora: <em>LaCieGarden_  
>Link: <em>http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6631959 / 1 / Vocaloid_RPG

**Madeline ripando isso sozinha, então há grandes chances disso ser sem graça. Vocês foram avisados.**

* * *

><p>Vocaloid Rpg <strong>(Maddie: GENTE, essa Ripagem é estréia geral: Primeira sozinha, Primeira no Fandom do Vocaloid. Okay, foram só duas estréias, deixa pra lá.)<strong>

Quando Miku tinha 5 anos de idade , ela era uma princesa do reino de greengarden**(Maddie: JardimVerde. A Criatividade mandou um abraço!)**. mais**(Maddie: Amiga, eu sei que cansa usar 'i' de consolo, mas não precisa, tipo, jogar ele em qualquer lugar, né!)** um dia ela foi no quarto de seus pais e eles foram mortos na sua frente ,**(Maddie: Assim, do nada?)** ela caiu de joelhos no chão , sem saber o que fazer **(Maddie: NÃÃO! Toda criança de cinco anos SABE o que fazer quando os pais morrem, NÉ?)**, derrepente o assassino chegou mais perto e deu algo para ela**(Maddie: "... Um dildo")** , tudo começou a ficar escuro , a única coisa que ela viu foi a tatuagem de uma cobra**(Maddie: O Assassino era Sonserino?)** em seu braço .quando ela acordou ja não estava mais no palácio , estava do outro lado do mundo: Brasil.**(Maddie: TINHA DE SER!)**

10 anos se passaram**(Maddie: Mudança de POV e Tempo-espaço do nada! É assim que eu gosto -n)**

Meus pais me disseram que me encontraram ne um tronco flutuando na água a 10 anos atrás , mais eu não me lembro disso**(Maddie: Sério, para de abusar dos I, vai. E dos espaços também.)** . só sei que eles não são meus pais verdadeiros , mais mesmo assim eu amo eles, não temos muitas condições de vida mais eu sou muito feliz .

Manoel:**(Maddie: E ainda é de roteiro? *Entorna uma Cerveja Amanteigada*)** Hatsune , venha aqui por favor. **(Maddie: MANOEL, DONO DA PADARIA [?])**

Hatsune: sim papai.**(Maddie: Quem me dera a Charlly estivesse aqui pra me dizer o que é um "Sim papai"...)**

Manoel: eu e sua mãe estavamos converssando **(Maddie: *Mira no outro S* Reducto!)**, e decidimos que vc deve tentar conheçer**(Maddie: A Autora deveria conheçer um professor de gramática, vc não acha?)** seus pais verdadeiros.

Hatsune: o quê ? e..eu não posso ir lá , nem sei aonde eu morava , e também não quero ver as pessoas que me abandonaram.

Manoel: não seja assim Hatsune **(Maddie: Um pai que chama a filha pelo sobrenome? Okay, né!)(Maddie[2]: Btw, como ele sabia o nome da Verdinha? Vinha na coleira?)**, vc ainda não sabe o porquê deles te abandonarem , talvez eles tenham perdido vc , e quanto a chegar lá , quando encontramos vc lá no rio , vc estava com um colar , com algum tipo de marca REAL**(Maddie: "A marca não estava refletida em um espelho, portanto não podia ser virtual!" /apanha)** , nós pesquisamos , e descobrimos que era um reino no japão **(Maddie: Porque o Japão sempre teve reinos, né? Desde a Era Meiji, certo?)**.

Hatsune: M..mas isso é do outro lado do mundo Pai , não temos dinheiro pra ir tão longe , e além do mais , estou feliz aqui.

Manoel: descobrimos também que o colar era do reino de Greengarden, e vc concerteza deve ser de lá , vc mais é que millionária Hatsune**(Maddie: Ein?)** , e vai ter condições de vida bem melhores lá , então por favor vá , como a questão de ir , terás que ir á cavalo , temos o seu cavalo**(Maddie: Caralho, o quê? CAVALO? ELA VAI DE CAVALO PRO **_**JAPÃO**_**?)** , vc pode ir nele , não vamos precisar .

Hatsune: Já vi que tudo que eu falar não vai adiantar , então não tenho escolha , vou arrumar minhas coisas.

...

Maria: filha , fique bem por favor , aqui esta um dicionário de japonês , vc é boa em aprender , então vai saber falar japonês logo logo .

Hatsune : obrigado , mãmãe *disse sorrindo*

Adeus , pai , mãe amo vocês .**(Maddie: Quem falou isso? Deus?)**

1 mês se passou e ja estou com tédio de andar a cavalo todos os dias , eu estou toda dolorida**(Maddie: "Porque o cavalo é um animal na cama!" *leva tiro*)** , apesar de passar nem sei quantas cidades eu não aguento mais , mais é bom porque estou vendo que aqui é tão mais moderno que lá em casa ,**(Maddie: Tão mais moderno que tu ainda anda de cavalo, NÉ!)** as pessoas estão mais bem vestidas , eu não posso ficar assim , vou ter que trabalhar pra conseguir mais dinheiro .

olá , voçê é daqui ?.. eu escutei uma voz , virei para tráz e vi uma garota que pareçia ser bem meis velha que eu , com cabelos prateados seios fartos e muito bonita.**(Maddie: Yuri? Yuri desu?)**

B..Bom , sou de outra cidade mais sou do brasil.. *eu disse*

uhmmm... voçê não pareçe ser daqui , mas mesmo assim eu vou me apresentar**(Maddie: O que o çu tem haver çom as çalcas? /apanha)** , sou Yowane haku. **(Maddie: HAKU? PORRA, NEM OS VOYAKILOIDS ESCAPARAM?)**yoroshiku *sorrindo*

Hatsune: isso foi japonês ?**(Maddie: NÃO, FOI RUSSO. TU TÁ NO JAPÃO, VERDE!)(Maddie[2]: A Haku falou em português antes? Que tenso...)** .. bem , deixa pra lá , sou sarisa Hatsune ,**(Maddie: TU É QUEM? Que nome tenso que deram pra Miku, caralho '-')***ela deu uma pequena olhada no dicionário* yoroshiku *sorriu*

Yowane: se voçê me contar sua história , talvez eu deixe vc dormir na minha casa por hoje *sorriso malicioso***(Maddie: SHIT, É YURI MESMO! Espera... Até que um Yuri não ia ser tããão ruim~ *É atingida por um raio*)**

Hatsune: tudo bem. eu estou vindo de uma cidade pobre muito longe daqui , e estou com destino ao japão , mais decidi parar porque não tenho dinheiro. **(Maddie: Ela AINDA não está no Japão? AH, OK.)**

Yowane: eu trabalho em uma padaria muito famosa aqui nesta cidade , se voçê quiser trabalho eu arrumo pra voçê **(Maddie: GENTE, O PADARIA FOI COINCIDÊNCIA! Eu não tinha lido antes ee')**

Hatsune: sério ? *Hatsune estava quase chorando e deu um grande abraço em yowane* muito muito obrigado mesmo. **(Maddie: Pobreza é foda, né?)**

Yowane: ara ara , não precisa agradeçer , eu sou simplismente**(Maddie: Simplismente imperdoável! *Bebe outra Cerveja Amanteigada*)** movida a explicações e a dinheiro .

as duas começaram a rir . **(Maddie: Graça? Cadê você?)**

Yowane: voçê queria mesmo chegar no japão a cavalo ? **(Maddie: ALGUÉM COM BOM SENSO AQUI!)**

Hatsune: eu sei que vai ser bem difícil , mais é o único jeito.não posso ir a pé

Yowane: porquê voçê não vai de avião ou algo assim.

Hatsune: avião ? o que isso ? **(Maddie: CARALHO, BRASIL NÃO É TÃO ASSIM, TÁ?)**

Yowane: *espantada* VOÇE NÃO SABE O QUE É AVIÃO ? **(Maddie: Haku tendo as exatas mesmas reações que eu. #Tenso)**

Hatsune: c..como eu disse sou de uma família muito pobre , e qual quer que seja esta coisa eu nunca ouvi falar.**(Maddie: PORRA, VERDINHA, É aquele pássaro branco e grandão que voa pelos céus carregando muitas pessoas, sabe?)**

Yowane: ara ara , avião é como um pássaro gigante , que nos leva a qualquer lugar do mundo**(Maddie: EU NÃO TO LENDO ANTES. A Haku só está me imitando! eé)** . mas como todos os outros ele precisa de bastante dinheiro para nos levar ao destino que queremos , ou seja , voçê vai ter que trabalhar muito.

Hatsune: eu certamente vou conseguir .

3 dias depois

Hatsune: nossa trabalhar é cansativo mais é muito bom

Yowane: é não é. **(Maddie: Ein)**

1 mês depois**(Maddie: Mudanças de tempos nessa fic são muito rápidas eé')**

Hatsune: estou conseguindo, falta só mais um pouco.

Yowane: só precisa de força de vontade.

3 meses depois

Hatsune: e..e..eu sinto minhas forças acabarem cada vez mais , eu não aguento mais ficar em pé , estou morrendo , me ajuda por favor.*tentando recuperar o fôlego* **(Maddie: Ela tá trabalhando ou tranzando?)**

Yowane: n.. não exagere tanto assim Hatsune , mais acho que com este dinheiro vai dar pra irmos até o japão , mais vamos ter que andar muuuuuuito**(Maddie: ANDAR PRA QUÊ, CARALHO? Se vocês forem pro Japão, vocês já vão estar no Japão! Burras.)** . mais se vc continuar trabalhando tanto assim , vai acabar adoeçendo , então é melhor ir só com este.

Hatsune: *ofegante* vamos fazer isso , se não eu vou morrer. e aliás , porque voçê falou ''irmos''? **(Maddie: Sério, 'tá parecendo sexo pra mim.)**

Yowane: ah mesmo eu não te disse nada ainda né *sorrindo*, como voçê pode ver meu nome é japonês**(Maddie: NÃO, TEU NOME É ALEMÃO. Hatsune também é japonês, caralho, ninguém nota isso?)(Maddie[2]: E por que todo mundo só chama a verdinha pelo sobrenome?)** , eu morava no japâo a uns 3 anos atrás , mais resolvi vir morar com minha vó aqui no brasil**(Maddie: BRASIL? Vocês ainda estão no Brasil? Ay, Loki me proteja.)** para cuidar dela , mais agora é a minha substituta que esta aqui cuidando da padaria e minha vó não esta mais aqui entre nós**(Maddie: Ela foi pra onde, querida? Pro Canadá?)** , então decidi que vou visitar meus pais no japão , e ja que voçê vai , ai vou ter companhia.

Hatsune: *olhos brilhando* Yowane voçê é cheia de surpresas , mais adorei a ideia *sorriu*

genteee essa é minha primeira fanfiction**(Maddie: Nem notei, ó.)** , então me desculpem**(Maddie: Amiga, Loki não perdoa, tampouco eu.)** se não for do agrado de voçês , T.T, mais vou dar o meu melhor , ainda tem muitos vocaloids para apareçer ^^**(Maddie: Vão aparecer todos? Porra, queria que os Kagamine escapassem.)**, mais se vo quizer**(Maddie transfigura o Z para um S.)** ja dar a review eu ia adorar, qualquer sugestão pode me dizer , aliás não sou só eu que estou fazendo a fic , minha amiga e minha irmã também estão me ajudando ^^**(Maddie: Descobrimos a receita pra merda: co-autores.)**. divirtam-se.

**Maddie: Meus neurônios "preçisam" de um descanço. Vou lá escutar Spice! q**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original: **Vocaloid RPG

**Autora: **LaCieGarden

**Link: http**:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6631959 / 2 / Vocaloid_RPG

**(Maddie: Megurine Luka, Witch: "Agora, por favor dê uma olhada, nessa triste história." Triste porque a Norma Culta morreu durante o enredo. #Fail)**

*entraram dentro do avião*** {Charlly: Meu bem, regrinha básica de coerência: Se você está entrando, é impossível que seja FORA do lugar, objeto ou pessoa, sacas?} **

Yowane: nossa , eu tinha até esqueçido** (Maddie: Pare de abusar do Cecidilha, LaCie! Até crianças do quinto ano sabem que isso é errado!)****{****Charlly: Um momento de silêncio pelo abuso do Cedilha.} **o quanto era bom andar de avião *sorrindo*** (Maddie: Tipo, eu nem comentei nada antes, mas... A personalidade da Haku geralmente não é uma alcoólatra deprimida? Ah, tá tudo OOC mesmo eé)****{****Charlly: A Haku eu não conheci ainda, mas já virei fã da Akita *-*}**

Hatsune: *quase vomitando* é.. é mesmo ?

**12 horas depois .**

Yowane: ara , até que foi rápido né ^^** (Maddie: PUTAQUEPARIU, notem que ali em cima diz que passaram-se 12 horas...)**

Hatsune: pra mim foi uma aternidade **(Maddie: *Liga pra Charlly* Hm... Alô, Charlly? Preciso do seu Dicionário emprestado... Quero descobrir o que é Aternidade.){Charlly atende o telefone: Eu tive uma ideia, Maddie. E se nós olhássemos juntas, já que eu estou bem aqui do seu lado? ¬¬}(Maddie: Desculpa *Se isola num cantinho){Charlly[2]: Pois bem, "Aternidade" é uma palavra anglo-saxônica que tem praticamente o mesmo significado de "Nenhum um" [vide Instituto de Deficiência cap. 5], mas também pode ser trazido como merda mole**.**}***choramingando*

de um lado tem uma cidade linda e do outro uma floresta escura e sombria .**(Maddie: Descrição nota mil! /ironia)****{****Charlly: Elas foram pra Hogwarts? Ço.o}**

Hatsune: que cidade mais linda , ganbatte**{****Charlly: Não sei porque raios, mas me lembrei de monette /apanha.}** .

Yowane: aonde vc**(Maddie: E o internetês ataca novamente!)****{****Charlly: I'M BAAAAAACK, BAAAACK, BACK IN BLACK! YES I'M BACK IN BLACK! (8) *Leva tiro*} **vai hatsune ? , nós vamos por aqui * sorriu maliciosamente* **(Maddie: Floresta escura... Sorriso malicioso... Pressinto estupro.)****{****Charlly: Já vou buscar o Gardenal, então.}**

Hatsune: O QUÊ ? *tremendo* e..ela pareçe** {Charlly: "... uma palavra ..."} **tão ..tão medonha **{****Charlly: "... com o Cedilha !"}**, eu não vou entrar não.

yowane: que isso Hatsune ,é só uma floresta **{****Charlly: "Algo contra eu não depilar? Ò.ó9"}**, uma coisa que eu nã o te expliquei também , o japão tem duas partes o normal ou seja o moderno e o medieval que fica bem escondidinho.**(Maddie: AHAM, LACIE, SENTA LÁ!)(Maddie[2]: Mania do povo de achar que o Japão continua na Era Edo, por favor.)****{****Charlly: Isso é lá na China u_u /superapanhadoprofessor****gato****deGeografia.} **e eu sou do medieval, e pela história que vc me contou no avião concerteza vc deve ser do medieval** {Charlly; Eba, todo mundo velho \o\}****.**

Hatsune: v..vc tem razão , e..então vamos né *tremendo*** {Charlly: "Vamos pra frente, que atrás vem gente!" #fail.}**

Yowane: Hatsune-san vc pode esperar aqui um pouco ?** {Charlly: "É que eu esqueci a camisinha no carro n.nº"}**

Hatsune: claro .

Yowane foi até uma rvore** (Maddie: O quê? Rvore é um tipo de dildo, procede?)****{****Charlly: Acertou, Maddie! É um dildo muito famoso, principalmente na área medieval inexistente do Japão.} **na floresta e começou a falar algo derrepente **(Maddie morre.)****{****Charlly a ressuscita: Tá pensando o quê? O seguro não cobre morte de ripadores u.u} **um portal se abriu

Yowane: Hatsune-san Ohairi kudassai **(Maddie: COMO? ****Isso é uma tentativa de Japonês? Só uma dica, trasher: Aprenda a escrever PORTUGUÊS corretamente antes de tentar outros idiomas, certo? Beijo.)****{****Charlly: Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa.} ***sorriu*

Hatsune: *quase louca* o..o..O QUE ISSOOOOOOOOOOO ?** {Charlly: "Calma, meu bem, essa é só a entrada. Você vai ver que por dentro ou Motel é bem melhor."} **

as duas entraram .

Yowane: acho melhor se preocupar com os detalhes mais tarde Hatsune-san , porque temos companhia.

saiu um goblin gigantesco da terra fazendo ela toda tremer.**(Maddie: Goblin used Earthquake!)****{****Charlly: Zetsu, o que fazes aqui? /apanha.}**

Yowane: espere só mais um pouco Hatsune-san .

sem entender nada Hatsune concordou .

surgiu uma espada na mão de yowane não se sabe daonde** (Maddie: Do cu.)****{****Charlly: Do dela, né? Porque do meu é que não foi!} **e ela foi correndo em direção ao monstro com um sorriso malicioso e começou a cortalo **(Maddie: Cortalo = Cortar-lhe o falo?)****{****Charlly capota.} **e ela estava com um rosto muito assustador , como se estivesse prazerozo aquilo que ela estava fazendo .derrepente**(Maddie: Eu achava que o de antes era erro, MAS PELO VISTO NÃO É.) **ela parou e o monstro desabou-se no chão formando uma montanha de terra .

a espada desapareçeu da mão de Yowane **{****Charlly: Bem que podia ter levado o cedilha junto, né?}**

Hatsune: ...

Yowane: daijoubu Hatsune-san?

Hatsune: ma..massaka**(Maddie: DUPLO S não existe no Japonês #fikdik)****{****Charlly: Posso pedir pra sair? ç.ç} , **como vou estar bem ? , primeiro vc chega em uma árvore e começa a falar sozinha **(Maddie: Esquizofrenia.)****{****Charlly: Ou múltipla personalidade.} **derrepente um portal se abre**(Maddie: Portal 5 - A Era das Drogas #fail)****{****Charlly: "E a gente para nessa sexshop de quinta, que nem vibrador tem!" #fail²} **, e segundo , um monstro enorme se levanta em tempo de nos matar do nada também , nunca vi uma coisa assim e nem esperava ver. e vc derrepente ficou me chamando de Hatsune-san , e ficou mais formal.**(Maddie: Isso se chama EDUCAÇÃO, querida Verde. Infelizmente, você nunca recebeu uma de qualidade.) **o que esta aconteçendo na verdade ?

Yowane: vou explicar enquanto vamos andando ok ? **{****Charlly: Não antes de tirar a vírgula do orifício anal, tá queridinha? u.u}**

Hatsune: tudo bem !

Yowane: as cidades antigamente eram todas juntas tanto medieval quanto normal , todos podiam usar magia , mais** (Maddie: E voltou a jogar o I por aí, né? Acho que vou seguir a sugestão da Sophs e começar a levar Letras pro Orfanato também...)****{****Charlly: Concordo, Maddie. Aliás, se eu fosse você já teria feito isso há um tempão.} **muitas pessoas começaram a vazar estes conheçimentos**(Maddie: Conhecimentos que não eram gramaticais, pelo visto.)****{****Charlly: "A gente estamos aqui muito feliz..." *Leva tiro*} **para fora do país o que causaria muitas coisas ruins e problemas , e muitos também usavam a magia para o mal , como tentar esconder o sol **(Maddie: Você quis dizer: **_**Eclipse**_**)****{****Charlly lembra de Twilight e vomita.}**, coisas assim para dominar o mundo , coisa de idiota mesmo, então os governantes do medieval separaram os espaços e colocaram magia do esqueçimento naqueles que não foram escolhidos para ficar no medieval , e o mundo deles foi esqueçido para sempre , na verdade os monstros nadam **{****Charlly: Nadam? O Japão virou Atlantis?}** entre os humanos normais mas eles não percebem pq eles **{****Charlly: "se recusam a tirar a porra da vírgula do cú!"}** não sabem que eles existem e nunca viram um deles na real **(Maddie: Paragráfo chato. *Vai alimentar o Henrí*)****{****Charlly: Concordo *Vai dar banho na Heroe.*} **, se vc ver um em alguma vez vc vai ver a vida toda ,é como uma magia de lembrança que eles jogam em vc , então me desculpe Hatsune-san pelo que vc viu agora pouco . agora vc vai ter que aprender alguma magia também . eu fui abençoada com a profissão TROJANque significa guerreiro**(Maddie: E eu fui abençoada com a profissão TROLLAN que significa "Aquela que faz piadas fail")****{****Charlly: Eu fui abençoada com a profissão RIPAN que significa "Aquela que zoa com a sua cara."}** , meus pais também são trojans.

Hatsune: *olhos arregalados* muito dificil acreditar ne tudo que estou vendo mais eu sempre usei aquele dilema , só acredito no que os meus olhos vêem** (Maddie: Ela não acredita no próprio cérebro, isso explica MUITA coisa.)****{****Charlly: Acredito que isso explica tudo.} **, e eu infelizmente vi , bom Yowane , então vamos logo aprender esta magia porque eu estou muito nova pra morrer **{****Charlly: Não neste trash ¬¬ Na verdade, eu não vou com a sua cara verde, pode morrer mesmo u.u}**.

Yowane: Hi** (Maddie: AYMEUBOMLOKI! ISSO FOI UMA TENTATIVA DE "HAI"?)****{****Charlly: FOT THE JASHIN'S SADISM, ISSO NON SER POSSIBLE! Hai foi a primeira palavra que eu aprendi em japonês, É FÁCIL DEMAIS PRA ERRAR!} **Hatsune-san , aah e estou te chamando assim , porque no Brasil não usamos muito isso , mais aqui eu fui ensinada a sempre chamar as pessoas e trata-las com muito respeito ,então é quase uma obrigação aqui no medieval , então é melhor aprender Hatsune-san **{****Charlly: Maddie, acho que descobri porque essa autora doida está chamando a Miku pelo sobrenome O.o}(Maddie: Me explica então, Charlly, porque eu ainda não entendi D:)****{****Charlly re-lê a fic inteira: Merda, teoria falha. A menina é simplesmente maluca D:}**.

Hatsune: o..ok Yowane-san *sorriu*

derrepente veio uma menina de cabelos loiros correndo gritando o nome de yowane.

Yowane: Akita-chan ? **{****Chally: AKITA-CHAN! ****EU SOU SUA FÃ! \*¬*/}**

Akita: * abraçou-a chorando* baka, baka, baka,**(Maddie: TRIPLE BAKA~!)****{****Charlly: O Tobi entrou na fic?/apanhadaMaddie.} **porque vc saiu daqui? eu senti muito a sua falta , ninguém aqui me entende , só vc . **(Maddie: Porra, Akita, pra uma Tsundere, você se entregou rápido **_**demais**_**.)**

Yowane: calma , agora eu ja estou aqui *sorriu*

Hatsune: quem é ela ?

Yowane: desde quando eramos pequenas sempre fomos amigas e nossos pais também , eu considero ela minha irmãzinha né Akita-chan *sorriu*

Akita: não me chame assim yowane-onee-sama eu não sou mais criança , e cresçi muito depois que vc se foi.**(Maddie: Essa fala foi tão "WHAT" pra mim .-.')****{****Charlly: Pra mim foi "WTF" .-.'}**

Yowane: aé ? aonde , não estou vendo nada ai *sorriso malicioso*

Akita: yowane-onee-sama vc é tão mal **(Maddie: Descobri porque a Haku está tão pervertida: Ela é um homem. #fail)****{****Charlly: Haku-san opero .0.}**, só porque vc tem esses peitões**(Maddie: Boing Boing. #PiadaInterna)** vc fica falando isso pra mim né *choramingando*.

elas começaram a brigar ...

Hatsune: ? *sorriu* eu queria ter uma irmãzinha também . mais eu não iria brigar com ela . ¬.¬** (Maddie: WTF, VERDE. APRENDE A FALAR, VAI.)****{****Charlly: Midori feiosa! Vai pra escola! Ò.Ó}**

YOWANE ? AKITA ? alguém gritou.

yowane , akita e hatsune olharam para tráz.

Akita: aah kasane-sama **(Maddie: SAMA? A Teto definitivamente não é TÃO importante assim... Ela sequer é uma Vocaloid... *Foge dos fãs da Teto*)****{****Charlly: *Boiando*} **o que foi ?

Kasane ja foi pulando em cima das três.

Kasane: yowaneeeeeee-saaaannnn fico tão feliz em ver vc *sorrindo alegremente sufocando as três***(Maddie: Essa fic tá muito... Tensa, sério. Todos são felizes e saltitantes ')****{****Charlly: E tarados, não se esqueça.}**

Yowane: ta.. ta tudo bem , agora pode nos soltar estou sem respirar *com uma voz abafada*

Kasane: ah gomen nassai** (Maddie: ASIUHIDCUXACNHUHHYXJS É GOMENASAI, Ô CRIA DO INFERNO! Ou então gomen nassai pode ser um prato tipico da Finlândia que parece merda, que nem o mämmi.)****{****Charlly: Eu me sinto uma mula manca perto da Maddie ç.ç}(Maddie: O que eu fiz? D:)****{****Charlly: É que você é tão... Otaku *se esconde dentro do Hiruko*} ***com uma voz bem docinha* ooohh quem é esta gatinha perdida ?

Yowane: ahh , esta é Sarisa Hatsune**(Maddie: Ainda não aguento esse nome!)****{****Charlly: QUAL É O PROBLEMA COM "MIKU", CARALHO?}, **ela estava no brasil também . mais ela iria vir pro japão então decidi vir também *sorriu*

Kasane: *encarando hatsune ficando vermelha*** (Maddie: YuriAlert.)****{****Charlly fecha os olhos bem fechados e tapa os das crianças.}**

Akita: ei Kasane-sama , o que vc esta pensando ? , sua ecchi .**(Maddie: O termo certo é hentai ou ero, mas como NADA está certo aqui, eu deixo passar. Mentira, nem deixo.)****{****Charlly: Ero-Sannin \o\ /apanha.}**

Kasane: Sh...Shimataaaaaaa , a culpa não é minha mas ela é tão linda que sem querer veio na cabeça *olhando para baixo* mais saiba que eu sempre gostei de homens** (Maddie: Aham, Teto, superacredito.)****{****Charlly: Eu tô é me lixando u.u Desde que não tenha Yuri trash eu estou feliz.}****.**

Yowane: bom mudando de assunto , kasane-sama vou precisar de vc pra ajudar Hatsune em algumas das profissções**(Maddie senta e chora, perdendo a esperança na humanidade.){Charlly: Que isso, mulher? Nós precisamos ser fortes! Ò.Ó9} **de magia.

Kasane: claro * entusiasmada* vai ser um prazer ensina-la** (Maddie: Vem cá, acento, o Orfanato é por aqui.)****{****Charlly: Eu ainda chamo o Meloni pra resolver esses casos aqui ¬¬ #paidainterna****}****.**

Yowane: quanto tempo vai demorar ?

Kasane: bom , uns 3 dias ta bom , eu vou jogar uma magia de aprendizagem nela e ela vai aprender bem rápido** (Maddie: Ah, por que não tem coisas assim em Hogwarts? Assim eu ia conseguir todos os NOMs ó3o)****{****Charlly: Como se você precisasse, né, Otaku?} ***sorriu*, então vamos Hatsune-san?

Hatsune: H..Hi

3 dias depois. **(Maddie: Vamos pular o treinamento TODO, porque isso seria criativo demais para a Autora.)****{****Charlly capota.}**

Hatsune levantou o rio inteiro para cima fazendo-o flutuar , despertanto um pouco de tremor em Kasane . depois ela o desceu novamente.

Kasane: P...Parabéns Hatsune-san , vc ficou ótima sendo uma maga dos elementos** (Maddie: ÁGUA, TERRA, FOGO, AR, S2~! SOU A CAPITÃ PLANETA -N /apanha)****{****Charlly: A Verdinha no maior #Avatarfeelings} ***sorriu*

Hatsune: *sorrindo* muito obrigado , devo tudo isso a vc Kasane-sama .

Kasane: *ficando vermelha* n..n o foi nada , leve isso como um presente para vc .

Akita: Kasane-sama o que vc esta pensando novamente ? Ecchi.

Hatsune e Kasane gritaram em unissono :

Akita de onde vc veio ? **(Maddie: Perguntei-me a mesma coisa ee')****{****Charlly: Akita-chan \o/ *Leva pedrada.*} **

Akita: aparições súbitas são normais pra mim MUHAHAHAHAHA. **(Maddie se afasta lentamente da Neru.)****{****Charlly: O_O}**

ambas Hatsune e Kasane ficaram com medo .

yowane chegou .

Yowane: arigattou Kasane-sama . fico te devendo essa .

Kasane: não se preocupe *sorriu*, bom eu ja vou indo , tenho mais alunos para cuidar . ja ne .

Hatsune: eu agradeço por tudo que fez por mim yowane , mais agora tenho que ir , vc vem junto ?** (Maddie: NO.)****{****Charlly: "Ai, **_**Monette**_**, eu estava louca pra ir, mas sabe como é, a Sexshop tá cheiíssima de clientes, eu nem consegui usar meu vibrador ainda!"}**

Yowane: não precisa agradeçer *sorriu* , mais eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo . vc quer ir mesmo agora ?** (Maddie: HAHA, MIKU FOREVER ALONE!)****{****Charlly: TOMA! Ninguém mandou roubar o Kaito-kun da Rin-chan u.u}(Maddie: KaitoRin? Sou mais Kagaminecest o3o~ *Se esconde*)****{****Charlly: Eu amo os dois *3* /fogepranãoapanhar}**

Hatsune: quanto mais rápido eu for , mais rápido eu retornarei para os meus pais no Brasil.

yowane: tudo bem então , boa sorte , qualquer coisa venha para cá *sorriu*

Hatsune: ok , ja ne Akita-chan , yowane-san, diga tambem para Kasane-sama .**(Maddie imagina uma das duas dizendo "Tambem" para a Teto e começa a rir.)****{****Charlly capota, bate com a cabeça no chão e desmaia.}**

Yowane: Ah , Hatsune-san, continue indo pela floresta e vc vai encontrar uma pessoa , ela concerteza vai te ajudar a chegar até a próxima cidade .** (Maddie: "Mas vai custar um rim, ok? É que ela trabalha no mercado negro...")****{****Charlly: KAKUZU-SAAAAN! \*¬*/}**

Hatsune: OK.

este o fim do segundo capítulo , tenho muitas coisas na minha cabeça agora , creio que vai dar tudo certo** (Maddie: Dúvido, já começou tudo errado.)****{****Charlly: Agree.} **, espero que esteja ficando bom **(Maddie: Continue esperando, então.)****{****Charlly: Tá confortável aí, meu bem? Então fica esperando onde você tá.}**, quero colocar em cada capítulo uma pessoa diferente , por favor reviews pra mim **{****Charlly morreu.}** ficar feliiizzz , só dizendo não possuo nenhum vocaloid**.(Maddie: AINDA BEM! Ser posse sua seria castigo até pra Verde!)****{****Charlly: Não sei se chega à esse ponto, Maddie-chan. A Verde deveria arder no inferno u.u}(Maddie: Charlly, isso aqui é só o inicio do castigo. a LaCie já escreveu **_**outra**_** fic com a Verde :x)****{****Charlly: Coitada da Verde Ç.Ç}**

Divirtam-se** (Maddie: Foda-se.)****{****Charlly: Qualquercoisa-se *Leva tiro*}**

**Maddie: ODEIO trasher que acha que sabe falar Japonês. Até a próxima~ Vou pro St. Mungus agora q**

**Charlly: Justo quando eu tô começando a gostar de Vocaloid, vem esse trash e me traumatiza Ç.Ç Acho que eu vou pro St. Mungus também.**


End file.
